


So Why Pidge?

by Lady_Douji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants to know how Pidge picked that name. Spoilers for Episode 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Why Pidge?

“So why Pidge?”

Pidge’s fingers paused over the keyboard, glancing over at Lance before returning to read the half dozen diagnostics and readings she had running. Maybe if she ignored him he would get distracted and go away.

“I mean you’re going to go undercover as a boy why use such a weird name.” Lance continued oblivious to her lack of response. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before. Why not a more common boy’s name like Harry, or Steven? Oh or Daniel. Daniel’s a good name. You look like you would make a good Daniel.”

“It’s a family nickname.” She started, “Back when I was like three I was obsessed with Lady and the Tramp.”

“Huh I would have guessed you for a Princess Nova fan.” 

“I. Was. Three! Anyway Tramp nicknames Lady as ‘Pidge’ and Matt started calling me Pidge because I repeated it so much and my parents went along with it.” Pidge explained

“And when you went to the Garrison, you thought it would be easier to use a name you kinda already had?” Lance said, seeing if could guess or follow the logic

Pidge looked over at her teammate slightly surprised he figured it out., “ Yeah, pretty much. I was worried I’d get distracted or focused on something and not answer when my name was called. It would be a pain to go through all that trouble to get back into the Garrison and then get kicked out for discipline issues.”

“If that had happened you could have joined up with Keith in his desert hideaway to spy on the Garrison.” 

“Ha, that would have been useless. I needed access to the Garrison computers to find out what they were hiding.” Pidge shook her head, trying to picture trying to work with Keith back then in that tiny shack he called a home.

“I guess,” Lance scratched the back of his head, “So do you want us to call you Katie now? You said Pidge was a family thing.”

Now Pidge looked at Lance in surprise. She had forgotten Lance could be pretty thoughtful when he wasn’t being an idiot. “Naw Pidge is fine, like I said you guys are like family now. You might as well keep on calling me Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Nova isn't a real Disney Character. I just figured by the time Voltron takes place there would be a lot added to the Disney Animated Canon and wanted a reference to that possibility.


End file.
